I See Fire In Your Eyes (catalan)
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Dos anys després de l'accident, no pots parlar. En el segon aniversari de l'accident, quatre homes apareixen dient que vénen del món espiritual per protegir-te. Kurama o Hiei? Qui et protegirà?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cap dels continguts d'aquesta història em pertany. Es tracta d'una traducció al català d'_I See Fire In Your Eyes_ de TimeLady S0nya. Tant la història, com els personatges Sonya i Jinx pertanyen a l'autora del fanfic original, i la resta de personatges són propietat de l'autor de Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

_Sento un crit, un espetec sobtat seguit de dolor, i tot el que puc sentir és el dolor que em creua l'esquena._

_Hi ha molta sang. És meva? Què he fet per merèixer això? Per què m'ha de passar a mi?_

_No em puc moure, hi ha massa dolor, la meva respiració es converteix en un llastimós panteix mentre intento gatejar. De què... De què intento fugir?_

_Després, un raig de llum apareix just abans de què la meva visió es dissipi, una figura..._

Sorpresa, em sacsejo del llit mentre sento els batecs del cor al pit i busco pel dormitori frenèticament. Només un somni... Només he somiat amb l'accident una altra vegada. Amb un lleu sospir em dono la volta al llit i torno a tancar els ulls. Dos anys, va dir el Doctor, ara fa dos anys i encara no puc recordar què em va passar. Per què? Les cicatrius que em recorren el cos em diuen que vaig patir un terrible accident, parlen de talls i ferides. Però per què no puc recordar res més que el que veig en somnis? Apreto els ulls amb força i intento fer memòria, intento veure-ho, intento sentir-ho i viure-ho de nou, però com a única resposta rebo un mal de cap.

Una càlida trucada a la porta m'allunyà dels meus pensament i m'obligà a acomodar-me al llit amb una tos seca. Amb un somriure irònic a la cara, vaig veure com la Jinx em mirava a través de la porta, els ulls li brillaven de curiositat.

- Ei, estàs llevada! Fantàstic, anem, avui tenim coses per fer. Primer de tot, visitar al Doctor! – Va anunciar animadament, completament inclinada a l'habitació i començant a escampar la roba de l'armari. Odiava que decidís què havia de vestir, però li deixava fer. Es culpava del meu accident, i la puc sentir plorar tímidament a la seva habitació les nits en les que he tingut un dia especialment difícil.

Sortint del llit, em vesteixo en silenci. No hi ha masses opcions. Texans amb una samarreta negra que semblava ser a sobre de tot. La majoria de les samarretes eren negres amb un disseny qualsevol. La meva preferida era la que m'acabava de donar. Es tractava d'una samarreta cenyida amb un patró de calaveres que simulava costelles al davant. Realment no sé perquè és la meva preferida, crec que les petites taques de color hi tenen molt a veure, si tenim en compte que la major part del dia me'l passo mirant el que sigui que porti posat. La Jinx troba més interessant mirar-me quan la porto, jura constantment que un dia acabaré caminant rere algú que no tingui sentit de l'humor i que per aquest motiu acabaré rebent un cop de puny.

Quan acabo, m'acotxo i trec les converse de sota el llit. Les tinc de fa anys, gairebé dos... De fet, des del dia de l'accident. _El so de l'aire tallat en rodanxes i el fort dolor que fa que em rodi el cap_. Sacsejant el cap ràpidament, em cordo els cordons i em quedo dreta al costat del llit una vegada més, mirant la Jinx amb un somriure ampli, adonant-me de com m'ha mirat. Sabia que havia notat el lapsus, i no tenia cap dubte de que avui li comentaria al doctor. Cada vegada que passava alguna cosa així ho feia. Ell assegurava de que era per la meva salut mental, però la veritat, crec que només li agrada saber com és la meva vida. No és que faci gran cosa. La meva feina es fa amb l'ordinador, a la sala d'estar. La meva escolarització va acabar, i l'única persona que necessitava a la meva vida era la Jinx. Per què hauria de sortir més? Per què hauria d'intentar esforçar-me per fer amics? No els necessito.

- Ara! Tot preparat per marxar, anem. Ja tinc el cotxe engegat perquè s'escalfi – Va piular la Jinx contenta, estirant-me la ma i fent que em mogués per la casa i el portal. Amb un sospir baix, em vaig resignar a un dia molt, molt llarg.


	2. Chapter 2

- Així, Sonya, com has estat últimament? – La cara amable del meu metge va aparèixer en la meva línia de visió. Merda, l'arbre de fora acabava de començar a semblar-me interessant. Vull dir que realment aquella fulla era a punt de caure, ho faria en qualsevol segon i ara m'ho perdria perquè ell va haver de posar el seu caparrot al davant. Amb un sospir greu i irritat, em vaig girar cap a l'habitació, fixant l'atenció en l'home que seia entre la Jinx i jo, amb les mans plegades al seu escriptori, mentre hi seia al darrere. Honestament, l'home estava bé, era amable, cavallerós, mai em forçava. Però era persistent. Odiava quan ho feia, volia saber com havia estat, volia saber què havia estat fent. Quantes vegades em faria aquestes maleïdes preguntes abans d'adonar-se de que era sempre el mateix?

_Majoritàriament bé._

_A casa treballant._

Aixecant les meves mans en l'aire, vaig començar a fer els signes expressant aquestes respostes exactament quan creuaven la meva ment, amb els ulls clavats en els seus mentre em mirava. Ell ho sabia, sabia que no m'agradava sortir. No era que temés se fora, simplement odiava ser a prop de gent que no sabia que no podia parlar. Llavors quan els hi parlava en signes, sempre era el mateix, aquella mirada estúpida a la cara que em deia que no tenien ni idea del que els acabava de dir. Alguns no tenien ni idea ni de perquè havia fet allò, idiotes, n'estic envoltada. Es suposava que el Japó era el lloc més intel·ligent del planeta, però realment, per ser un lloc ple de gent intel·ligent, molt pocs coneixien el llenguatge dels signes, alguns ni tan sols n'havien sentit a parlar.

Amb un lleu arrufar de celles, el Doctor Robert va negar lleugerament, semblava que acceptava les meves respostes abans de girar-se cap a la Jinx expectant. A ell li agradava ella, a vegades penso que més que jo, ella li explicava el que volia saber fins i tot sense que li preguntessin mentre jo feia complicat fins i tot mantenir una conversa amb mi. Girant el cap lleugerament cap a un costat, la vaig mirar de cua d'ull.

- Ha estat tornant a tenir aquell malson, la sento llevar-se en mig de la nit almenys una vegada a la setmana. I avui... Li ha vingut aquell record amb les sabates, una altra vegada – Va dir simplement, amb l'esquena recta i les mans a la falda mentre fixava tota la seva atenció en ell. _De debò que ja no pots guardar ni un petit secret? Recordo l'institut, et podria haver explicat que havia assassinat el professor de mates i tu m'hauries preguntar si ja havia cremat el cos._

Semblant notar la meva atenció de cop i volta, la Jinx va girar el cap i va projectar un ampli somriure, fent que qualsevol irritació que hagués pogut sentir m'abandonés. Mai m'havia pogut enfadar amb ella, no realment. Ella ho havia fet tot per intentar ajudar-me, fins i tot si això volia dir parla amb el metge de coses que no calia anomenar. Desplomant-me lleugerament al seient, vaig tornar a posar la meva atenció a la finestra, mirant-me-la uns moments abans de seure recta com al començant. Hi havia un home, observant-me com jo l'observava a ell. L'ombra de l'arbre tapava qualsevol cosa que jo hagués pogut veure, però just com havia aparegut es va evaporar rere el tronc i fora de la meva vista, i juraria que havia vist un flash de cabell vermell. _Cabell vermell... Wow, allò era radiant. Em pregunto si es tenyeix per aconseguir aquest color..._

- Ei, Sonya – Una mà es va apropar i va quedar a la meva espatlla, allunyant els meus ulls de la finestra per aterrar a la cara de la Jinx – Si vols, pots anar a fora, ja saps. Només hem de parlar sobre coses que podem fer per ajudar-te amb la memòria – Va dir educadament, els ulls parlant molt mentre els mirava. Sabia que odiava venir des del primer moment, odiava seure mentre el sentia parlar sobre més idees.Realment sempre eren el mateix: sortir, intentar conèixer gent nova, fer amics. Bah, qui els necessita? De totes maneres no em podrien entendre.

Movent els peus, vaig fer un breu assentiment cap a ell, silenciosament agraint-li el seu temps abans de desaparèixer per la porta i fent el camí des de la porta cap a fora. Una vegada fora, em vaig aturar i vaig respirar profundament, simplement gaudint de l'essència de la tardor, per una vegada el dia era fred. Més fred que els anteriors. Mai ho havia entès, però la Jinx odiava el fred amb passió. Si la temperatura baixava a menys de 70 **[N/A]**, engegava la calefacció i seia per la casa amb la jaqueta posada. Jo no, la neu era el meu element, el fred era l'amic que em donava la benvinguda allà on anés. Somrient per primera vegada en tot el dia, vaig ficar-me les mans a la butxaca i vaig caminar per la vorera, cap al parc de l'altra banda del carrer. Bé, dic parc, però en realitat només és un petit terreny d'arbres i gespa amb un únic banc. Almenys hi havia un lloc per seure, a part de la maleïda oficina.

Deixant-me caure a la fusta, vaig inclinant-me de nou per descansar i mirar el passejar de la gent, mirar la gent, en deia la Jinx. Normalment m'ho passava bé mirant, podies aprendre moltes coses sobre la gent si seies tranquil·lament i els observaves durant el dia. Els hàbits, els amors, les debilitat, sobre què havien pensat... Només seient i posant atenció en el que feien. El seu cos parlava molt sobre com era la seva vida, i els seus ulls encara més. Instal·lada en el banc, de la meva boca va sortir un petit núvol de vapor, fent-me aparèixer una mica de color a la cara mentre desapareixia de la meva vista.

- Ah... Hola.

Sacsejant el cap al meu voltant, els meus ulls es van trobar amb una figura familiar. _Ah, cabell vermell! Llavors el que havia vist era real. Pensava que m'ho hauria imaginat..._ L'home va somriure càlidament com si pensés en alguna cosa graciosa i va assenyalar el lloc al meu costat amb el cap.

- T'importa si m'assec amb tu? Estic esperant un amic que, com sempre, fa tard – Assentint a poc a poc, vaig moure'm una mica cap a un costat deixant-li espai abans de tornar al meu "mirar la gent" una vegada més. Netejant el seu espai, l'home s'hi va asseure, la seva atenció fixa en la gent mentre passejaven – Em dic Shuichi, però normalment els meus amics em diuen Kurama. – Va dir de sobte, expulsant els meus pensaments sobre la dona grassoneta que passava, realment no hauria de comprar tant de menjar si vivia sola. Tornaria a sortir a comprar-ne més al cap d'un parell de dies. Girant-me per mirar-lo amb un lleuger arrufar de celles, vaig aixecar les mans i vaig lletrejar el meu nom lentament. – S... O... N... Y... A... Oh, Sonya, és molt bonic – Va dir alegrement, amb un ampli somriure apareixent-li al rostre abans de tornar al petit somriure que havia notat que semblava ser-hi sempre.

Amb intermitent i total sorpresa vaig tornar a fer signes, veient com els seus ulls es tornaven a clavar en les meves mans mentre volaven per l'aire una vegada més. Realment quan es fixava en alguna cosa, s'hi centrava. Era com si bloquegés qualsevol cosa que hi hagués al seu voltant. Trencaclosques... Vaig adonar-me'n dèbilment: m'hi jugo el que sigui que és bo fent trencaclosques.

- Coneixes el llenguatge dels signes? Ets la primera persona que conec en mesos que en sap. La Jinx i el Doctor Robert són les úniques persones que conec amb les que puc parlar...

Mirant-me a la cara, en Shuichi o Kurama va mirar cap a un costat, forçant un somriure:

- Bé, quan t'avorreixes et pots trobar aprenent tot tipus de coses noves només per mantenir-te ocupat – Va dir amb facilitat, amb els ulls verds clavats en els meus. _És tan amable, no em coneix i està fent el que pot per intentar que em senti millor. Per què tinc la sensació de que alguna cosa fosca l'envolta? És com si una ombra feble li embolcallés la cara. No el suficient com per amagar els seus ànims o el seu somriure, però preparada per ocultar-los..._

Abans de que poguéssim dir alguna cosa més, un home jove que vestia tot de verd va córrer cap a nosaltres. Aquell verd li quedaria malament a qualsevol. Li quedaria horrorós fins i tot a un elf, i ell no era un elf. Mirant cap amunt amb expressió sorpresa, vaig picar-li l'ullet quan em va mirar amb les mans als genolls i esbufegant. Devia haver corregut des d'on fos que havia estat, tot el camí, pel que semblava.

- Ah, Yusuke, em preocupava que te n'haguessis oblidat – Va dir en Kurama amb alegria, aixecant-se per caminar cap a ell.

- Ah, haa, no, no me n'havia oblidat... En Kuwabara s'havia perdut... – L'home, conegut com a Yusuke, respirava entretalladament. Posant-se dret, es va fregar el clatell amb un somriure maldestre plasmada a la cara – Em sap greu! De totes maneres, estàs preparat? Crec que en Koenma... Qui és?

Sorpresa pel sobtat canvi de tema, vaig mirar al meu voltant confosa abans d'adonar-me de que es referia a mi.

- Yusuke, aquesta és la Sonya. M'he assegut amb ella mentre t'esperava. – En Kurama va explicar senzillament, dirigint un somriure cap a la meva direcció. Immediatament em vaig adonar del que feia, evitar que en Yusuke em preguntés res, mentre li explicava la situació de forma efectiva mantenint-lo allunyat de qualsevol instrucció. Tornant-li un somriure feble, em vaig aixecar i els vaig mirar abans de començar a tornar cap a l'oficina, de la qual la Jinx acabava de sortir. Amb el temps, havia acabat cansada i irritable. En Kurama m'havia aixecat una mica els ànims, tot i que encara em cremava el fet que poder gaudir d'alguna cosa sense la meva falta d'expressió ficant-s'hi pel mig.

**N/A: **L'autora utilitza temperatures en graus Fahrenheit i ho he volgut respectar. La temperatura esmentada equival a uns 21ºC.


End file.
